Papl
Papl first appears in Papa's Pizzeria. She is known for founding Choco Mintalopolis. She is also a student at Mint Barvard University and takes many classes there. She is a straight A student. She is also a good artist and musician. She is 13 years old. Her dream job is UNKNOWN. Attitudes She is usually that kind of outgoing person who is talkative in class. She is also that kind who speaks up in class a lot and is good with presenting stuff. She is also a slacker kid. She goofs off in school a lot. She can get a little hyperactive at times too. She is usually fun when she is not mad. She is rarely mad though. Orderz Papa's Pizzeria * 5 pepperonis, left * 5 onions, right * 5 sausages, everywhere * Cooked for 15 minutes Papa's Burgeria/Burgeria HD * Bottom Bun * WD patty * Cheese/Pepperjack Cheese * Lettuce/Bacon * Cheese/Onion Ring * Awesome Sauce (HD) * Top Bun Papa's Burgeria to Go! * Top Bun * WD Patty * Jalapenos * Pepperjack Cheese * Fried Egg * PJ Cheese * Bottom Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Hot Sauce * Loco Mystery Sauce * Fajita Peppers * Nacho Cheese * Cheese * Steak * Soft Shell Papa's Freezeria/Freezeria HD * Creameo, Cookie, Gummy Onion or Cookie, Hazelnut Swizzle, Wafer Wedge (HD) * Shaved Mints * Chocolate Chips * Chocolate Whipped Cream * Chunky Blend * Cookie Dough or Fudge Brownie/ Mint or RV Syrup * Medium Cup Papa's Freezeria To Go TBA Papa's Pancakeria * Large Choco Milk * Butter x2 * Bacon FT * Bacon FT * French Toast with Bacon Papa's Wingeria * Awesome Sauce, Zesty Pesto * 4 Cheese Cubes, Right * 4 French Fries, Right * 4 Buffalo Strips, Left * 4 Atomic Strips, Left Papa's Hot Doggeria * L Chocolate Popcorn, L Hyper Green * Loco Mystery Sauce * Cheese * Bacon * Cheese * Bacon * Cheddarwurst * Pretzel Bun Papa's Cupcakeria Valentines: * Liner D * Zebra Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Teal Frosting ** Watermelon Drizzle ** Choco Strawberry ** Nutty Butter Cup ** Choco Strawberry * Cupcake 2: ** Mocha Frosting Frosting ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips ** Nutty Butter Cup ** Chocolate Strawberry ** Nutty Butter Cup St. Pat's: * Liner D * Zebra Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Teal Frosting ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Shaved Mints ** Nutty Butter Cup ** Mint Bar ** Chocolate Coin * Cupcake 2: ** Mocha Frosting Frosting ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips ** Nutty Butter Cup ** Mint Bar ** Nutty Butter Cup Easter: * Liner B * Zebra Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Teal Frosting ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Jelly Bears ** Nutty Butter Cup ** Nutty Butter Cup ** Nutty Butter Cup * Cupcake 2: ** Mocha Frosting ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips ** Nutty Butter Cup ** Tulip Cookie ** Nutty Butter Cup Onion Fest: * Liner C * Zebra Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Teal Frosting ** PB Drizzle ** Sour Balls ** Nutty Butter Cup ** Gummy Onion ** Nutty Butter Cup * Cupcake 2: ** Mocha Frosting ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips ** Nutty Butter Cup ** Gobstopper ** Nutty Butter Cup Summer Luau: * Liner B * Zebra Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Teal Frosting ** Honey Drizzle ** Tropical Charms ** Nutty Butter Cup ** Gummy Pineapple ** Nutty Butter Cup * Cupcake 2: ** Mocha Frosting ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips ** Nutty Butter Cup ** Umbrella ** Nutty Butter Cup Starlight Jubilee: * Liner D * Zebra Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Teal Frosting ** Powsicle Drizzle ** Creameo Bits ** Nutty Butter Cup ** Candy Rocket ** Nutty Butter Cup * Cupcake 2: ** Mocha Frosting ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips ** Nutty Butter Cup ** White Chocolate Star ** Nutty Butter Cup Baseball Season: * Liner C * Zebra Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Teal Frosting ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Creameo Bits ** Nutty Butter Cup ** Nutty Butter Cup ** Nutty Butter Cup * Cupcake 2: ** Mocha Frosting ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips ** Nutty Butter Cup ** Popcron ** Pretzel Bat Pirate Season: * Liner B * Zebra Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Teal Frosting ** Blueberry Wave Drizzle ** Cannon Ball Gum ** Anchor Cookie ** Nutty Butter Cup ** Anchor Cookie * Cupcake 2: ** Mocha Frosting ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips ** Nutty Butter Cup ** Gummy Kraken ** Nutty Butter Cup Halloween: * Liner D * Zebra Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Teal Frosting ** Vanilla Drizzle ** Spooky Sprinkles ** Nutty Butter Cup ** Nutty Butter Cup ** Nutty Butter Cup * Cupcake 2: ** Mocha Frosting ** Chocolate Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips ** Nutty Butter Cup ** Jack O Lantern ** Nutty Butter Cup Thanksgiving: * Liner D * Zebra Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Teal Frosting ** PP Drizzle ** AL Sprinkles ** Feather Cookie ** Choco Acorn ** Harvest Stripe Cookie * Cupcake 2: ** Mocha Frosting ** PP Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips ** Harvest Stripe Cookie ** Choco Acorn ** Harvest Stripe Cookie Christmas: * Liner C * Zebra Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Teal Frosting ** SC Drizzle ** Crushed Candy Canes ** Tree Cookie ** Candy Present ** Tree Cookie * Cupcake 2: ** Mocha Frosting ** SC Drizzle ** Candy Cane Crushed ** Tree Cookie ** NBC ** Gingerbread Man New Years: * Liner C * Zebra Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Teal Frosting ** X Drizzle ** Stache Sprinkles ** NY Topper ** NBC ** Streamer * Cupcake 2: ** Mocha Frosting ** X Drizzle ** Creameo Bits ** NBC ** Candle ** NBC Papa's Pastaria TBA Papa's Donuteria TBA Papa Louie Arcade Fighter Skill: Double Jump Unlocked in the Fudge Rapids Weapon: KitKat shooter, rapid melee, triple shooting range Trivia *She is the customer version of MIC. *She has been drawing since she was 5 years old. *Her name is Isabelle. *She will kill people for her favorite foods *She is the best artist in art class and the best student in Tech Ed. *She wears a devil costume for Halloween *She plays volleyball, basketball and does ice skating/swimming *She likes American Football *She used to be a good chess player *Her fav holiday is NY *She is cool *She pulled a fire alarm at her church once on accident.